Big Time Senior Year
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What was Kendalls senior year really like
1. Accpentace

Big Time Senior Year

Chapter 1: Acceptance

Kendall was with his mom and younger sister Katie at home.

"Mom I'm going to go get the mail" Kendall said

"Ok" she yelled

Kendall grabbed the keys and jogged to the mail box. When he got the mail he looked and screamed.

"Mom, guess what came in the mail" he said happy

"Something college related" she guessed

"Yes"

"Open it"

Kendall opened it and smiled.

"What does it say" Katie asked her big brother

"**Dear Kendall we saw you play at your state championships and we would like to offer you a full ride scholarship to are school please accept we would really enjoy having you on our team and please consider it and call us if you accept" **Kendall read and smiled.

"So what are you thinking about big brother" Katie said

"I'm going" Kendall said

"What school is it" Mrs. Knight asked

"My dream school Missouri State" Kendall said while calling the school

"Hello Missouri State admissions office how may I help you" a girl said

"Hi this is Kendall Knight I got a letter and it said to call" Kendall said

"Oh hi so what did you chose"

"I chose that I wanted to come to your school"

"Great we'll forward you more information"

The next day at school Kendall was in band with his three friends smiling.

"Why the happy face" his best friend James asked while putting together his trumpet.

"Well I got a full ride scholarship to Missouri State" Kendall said while grabbing his trombone

"Congrats, for what" Logan said while trying to find the drum sticks

"Full ride hockey scholarship" Kendall said smiling

"Congrats" Carlos said

"I know right"

After band the four best friends went their separate ways to their second period. Logan to chemistry, then Carlos to English, after James to Spanish, and Kendall to marketing where he had his other best friends, Trevor, Alex, and Ryan **(1)** in that class. Kendall smiled and hugged his girlfriend Shawna.

"So what's the collage update" Ryan asked

"Missouri state I have a person coming from the collage to sign papers so I can play hockey for the team, today after school" Kendall said smiling

"No way full ride" Trevor said smiling

"Ya so what about you sweetie" Kendall asked Shawna

"Same, I got offered a dance scholarship" Shawna said smiling

"You know anything about Brian and them" Trevor asked

"Brian, Feng, and Steve are going to Missouri State, Ryan and Victor are staying here, Hok and Dominic are going to Cali for collage" Shawna said

"Why Cali" Ryan asked

"They got offered jobs their already"

"Wow"

"Ya I know"

After school Shawna and Kendall were walking home when they saw something

"This is once you sign these papers your going to be a star" Shawna said smiling

"Come on I want you their with me" Kendall said

"Fine but then it's off to dance after"

Kendall smiled and took her inside and smiled at the balloons.

"You ready for this" Mrs. Knight said

Kendall nodded and signed the papers. Shawna smiled and got a picture. Kendall smiled and grabbed his dance stuff and met Shawna outside. Shawna smiled and kissed him

"Kendall I'm proud of you" Shawna said

"Shawna I'm also proud of you" Kendall said

Shawna smiled and then slapped him upside the head and walked into the studio. Kendall looked at her thinking she's nuts but they have the next four years together in collage.

**AN 1 : Well Ryan is a Kendall look alike at my school but with braces. Alex is the james look alike in my school. Trevor i've had a huge crush on this year. He is the Hirano personality i love. and Shawna is me and I love Kendall and i'm really a dancer in real life**

**AN 2 : I own nothing but Shawna, Alex, Ryan,and Trevor and the plot**

**AN 3: The next chapter will have mental pics of Kendall dancing to some crazy stuff like toxic, and stuff **

**AN 4: There will be a new character added in the next chapter LOVE YA JEANNIE!**


	2. Dance

Chapter 2: Dance

Kendall looked at his girlfriend having fun with her friends, Brian, Jeannie, Cole, and Maleya.

"So Kendallia, any update on collage" Cole asked

"What did I tell you about that name, and I'm going to Missouri State" Kendall said while picking Shawna up and going to class.

Shawna looked at him and laughed.

"I love you Kendall, but you are a dork" Shawna said while doing her hair.

"Ya I love you too you dork" Kendall said

Shawna plugged her i-pod in and worked on her solo. Jeannie and Brian watched her move with grace. After the guys were warmed up they worked on their dance

**(Omarion)**

**I done cut the braids, low cut, got my grown on**

**Had a sister label, Young Money, Money, long, long**

**I be so L.A. got my Chucks and my Locs on**

**I was in MIA, and MIA Superman on**

**I know I got it, I know she on it**

**I know you see it, I know she want it**

**She got that Cali good and she kinda hood**

**She got me policin' and wishin' that a nigga would**

**This lil' mama got her back right**

**She be skatin' on it, got a nigga singin' flashlight**

**They be trying to get her, but she be holdin' on hella tight**

**I got to act right, that's what she like**

**(Chorus)**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the game**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the thing**

**I Get it**

**(Omarion)**

**Done with them boys, 'cause she done found a man now**

**Ain't no competition, she fumble when it hangs down**

**I'mma show her love, love, even when when my fans 'round**

**Get into the music baby, tell me how my bass sound**

**I know I got it, I know she on it**

**I know you see it, I know she want it**

**She got that Cali good and she kinda hood**

**She got me policin' and wishin' that a nigga would**

**This lil' mama got her back right**

**She be skatin' on it, got a nigga singin' flashlight**

**They be trying to get her, but she be holdin' on hella tight**

**I got to act right, that's what she like**

**(Chorus)**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the game**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the thing**

**I Get it**

**(Gucci Mane)**

**Tennis shoes, fur coat, Louie vee cariout**

**gucci mane, gucci girls, panties she aint wearing none,**

**and dont want me to buy her none, man she done fired em!**

**damn near broke her neck when she seen me wit omarion**

**double take, double take, Lets go have a triple date!**

**me and you aint no choice you be wit yall think yall can handle that! and if i aint puttin it down right! you can cancel me**

**Im married to the game, so right now you cant marry me!**

**Champagne wishes, prodigy kisses, Shanghai, Bangkok**

**We over seas trippin, ponochio your nose will grow,**

**Im smokin dro in tokyo and trapping with dis rapper**

**got me goin places you wont ever go!**

**(Chorus)**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the game**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the thing**

**I get it...**

**(Lil Wayne)**

**Fresh out my Bugatti, Polo on my body**

**I'm jumpin' in this shit like a pogo on a potty**

**So she come and talk to me like K-Ci, JoJo, and Devante**

**I say, "Hi, my name is Weezy and I know you know Omarion"**

**I get it in like parking spots**

**And they say money talks so don't ask me why I talk a lot**

**Girl, I'll kiss your softest spot, I'll buy your apartment out**

**Actually I just bought a house, I get it in then walk them out**

**I done got them dreads braided up, hair long, long**

**And I'm with a red don, that don't want to leave her thong on**

**Its too big, its too wide, it wont fit but**

**(Chorus)**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the game**

**I get it in, I get it in**

**I get it in, I get up in the thing**

After hip hop Shawna was dragged out of the studio by Kendall and went to get ready for Jazz. Jeannie and Brian laughed at the couple and followed them. Maleya and cole just stood their and laughed.

"Ok tomorrow Kendall if you have to drag me around the school I don't care" Shawna said

Kendall smiled and started warming up. Once they were warmed up Jeannie looked at Shawna and smiled

"What" Shawna said

"You and Kendall are so cute" Jeannie said

"I know we were voted cutest couple"

"ok class lets run your dance" Tiffany said

Shawna and Jeannie moaned but knowing their dancing with their boyfriends as partners. Kendall looked at Shawna and kissed her. Shawna smiled and got ready.

Baby, can't you see? I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip from my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Oh, can you feel me now?

(From: .)

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready

I think I'm ready now

After jazz Shawna and Kendall to lyrical this was their last class for the night.

"Ok class tonight we are going to go straight into dance" Ami said

Kendall looked at Shawna who looked at Jeannie and who looked at Brian and they all moaned

**Get a call on a random afternoon**

**I pick it up and I see that it's you**

**Like my heart, you were breaking the news**

**You said it's over, it's over, it's over**

**Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind**

**All my friends are gonna see me tonight**

**Staying here, till the sun start's to rise**

**And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna**

**Dance hard, laugh hard**

**Turn the music up now**

**Party like a rockstar**

**Can I get a what now?**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down**

**Gonna play it loud now.**

**Don't care, my head's**

**Spinning all around now.**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**I thought I'd be here on my own**

**Waiting for you to knock on my door**

**Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone**

**And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.**

**I found a place where I can't lose myself**

**And just leave your memory on the shelf.**

**See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else**

**Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going**

**To dance hard, laugh hard**

**Turn the music up now**

**Party like a rockstar**

**Can I get a what now?**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down**

**Gonna play it loud now.**

**Don't care, my head's**

**Spinning all around now.**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**Been running like you don't mean a thing**

**I'm going crazy now I don't even think**

**I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do**

**Till I forget about you**

**Dance hard, laugh hard**

**Turn the music up now**

**Party like a rockstar**

**Can I get a what now?**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down**

**Gonna play it loud now.**

**Don't care, my head's**

**Spinning all around now.**

**I swear I'll do**

**Anything that I have to**

**Till I forget about you.**

**Till I forget about you**

**Till I forget about you**

After dance Shawna and Kendall decide to go to McDonalds.

"Ok you going to be sore tomorrow" Shawna asked while getting her drink

"Ya you" Kendall said

Shawna nodded and sat down.

"So when do you have orientation" Kendall asked

"August 28th, I'm going be down their anyway my cousins birthday is that day anyway" Shawna said

"What one"

"Jared" **(1)**

"Oh he's nice"

"Ya"

After Kendall took Shawna home he was walking home when he felt like something was following him. He took off running but he felt the person getting closer. He stopped to take a breath but he turned and saw the person and screamed but when he did that he felt a cloth go over his mouth and regretfully breathed what ever was on that and passed out

**AN 1: So what will happen to little Kendall**

**AN 2: Jared is my best friend and so is Maleya and Cole**

**AN 3: This was all done in one night**


	3. Bah

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the laziness but im going to skip to where Kendall is already saved. He has a broken foot and he's out of dance but he finds a way to keep dancing**

Kendall was in his free period class with Shawna, Ryan and Alex working on something for the talent show.

"So how's the song coming" Ryan asked

"Kendall said it was coming good" Shawna said

"What is this talent show even for" Kendall said

"It's to raise money for are senior prom" Alex said

"So what are we doing for it" Ryan asked

"Kendall and I were doing two things singing and a dance routine" Shawna said

"How are you going to do that?"

"Trust me we've been working on it, and we have people coming from where we dance now Kendall lets show them"

Kendall smiled and grabbed his ipod and plugged it in. After free period the four friends were walking to class when they saw someone's locker decorated.

"Shawna did you do that" her best friend Trevor said **(1)**

"Yes and happy birthday" Shawna said

"Thanks so what are you guys doing after dance?"

"We are going to the mall to get stuff for are show that we have next week" Kendall said

"And I'm taking him to see my grandma yippee" Shawna said sarcastically

"So will I see you guys at my party this weekend?"

The four friends nodded and went their classes. After school Shawna was waiting for Kendall so they can go watch the hockey team practice.

"Shawna you ready sweet potato" Kendall said

"Why did you call me that and yes" Shawna said smiling

After hockey Kendall and Shawna met up with Trevor, Maleya, and Ryan for dance.

"So Kendall how is the foot" Ryan asked

"Oh I'm in the boot for one more week but I still have to be on crutches for awhile" Kendall said

The next day at school Shawna and Kendall were hanging up flyers when Shawna heard a scream.

"Kendall I know you're a dork but what did you do this time" Shawna asked

"I sort of stapled my own finger" Kendall said

Shawna helped him get it out and looked at it.

"We need to get you to the nurse" Shawna said

"No!" Kendall screamed

Shawna looked at him with a you want me to drag you there look. Kendall moaned and let her take him

"Ok what do we have here" the nurse asked

"He stapled his finger" Shawna said while Kendall sat down

"Oh nothing but a few stitches will do the trick"

Kendall looked at Shawna with an are you nuts look. Shawna smiled and let the nurse do her job. That night at the talent show Shawna, Alex, Ryan, Maleya, Brian, Steve, Jeannie, Trevor were waiting for Kendall to get back from the doctors.

"Shawna did you get any updates on him" Maleya asked

"Ya the fracture is healed so we can do the dance full out" Shawna said happy

"Really" Ryan asked surprised

"Ya but" Shawna said

"Ok theirs something bad when there is a but in this" Brian said

"He has to wear a brace which means the dance might be a little sloppy" Shawna said

Kendall ran through the school and made it just in time. Shawna smiled and leapt into his arms.

"Kendall you made it" Jeannie said happy

"Ya now lets do this" Kendall said

Shawna looked at her boyfriend then too her best friend

"Your right, Kendall is a dork" Jeannie said smiling

"Not as bad as Brian" Shawna said smiling

"Ya true" Brian said

" Or Steve" Maleya said

"True" Shawna said while Kendall hugged her

Shawna smiled knowing Kendall wasn't going to hurt himself again.

**AN 1: New character added Jeannie I love you! **

**AN 2: Happy belated birthday to Trevor! That's why this chapter was a little rushed trying to get it up on his b-day. I did get him something but I was 5 months early but who cares**

**AN 3: Well Kendall… He did staple his finger back when he was little… True fact watch the episode of brain surge he was in **

**AN 4: I own nothing but my made up characters and the plot**


	4. Talent show

Chapter 4

The night was young the kids at school. Kendall and Shawna were working on their song. Jeannie, Ryan, and Brian were working on their dance.

"Wow I can't believe Kendall is still doing this" James said from the audience

"Shawna and him have had this dance planned this whole year" Logan said

"Really"

"Ya"

"Welcome everyone to the senior showcase, the money raised here tonight will help the senior class get the prom they always wanted, to start off the show we have a lovely dance for you staring your very own seniors Shawna Davenport, Kendall Knight, and Ryan Evans, give it up for them" the principal said

Shawna pulled Kendall to the stage and smiled. (1) After the performance Shawna was going over her lyrical duet with Kendall.

"So cute" Jeannie said

"Ya they are" Ryan said

"Next up we have a duet by the class couple Shawna and Kendall" the principal said

"Ready superstar" Shawna said

Kendall smiled and lead her on stage.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**Don't stop here**

**I lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide **

The couple finished and looked and saw they got a standing ovation. Kendall went backstage and grabbed his guitar and smiled.

"This next song is truly a gift. The first day Kendall and I got together we sat and wrote this and it's still true today" Shawna said

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**So you gotta go easy on me**

**I heard love is dangerous**

**Once you fall you never get enough**

**But the thought of you leaving**

**Ain't so easy for me**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x]**

**Understand I've been here before,**

**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test,**

**Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one**

**But I'm willing to put my trust you,**

**Baby you can put your trust in me**

**Just like a count to 3,**

**You can count on me and you're never gonna see**

**No numbers in my pocket.**

**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you**

**Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]**

**I really hope you understand**

**That if you wanna take my hand**

**You should put yours over my heart**

**I promise to be careful from the start**

**I trust in you with love in me**

**Very very carefully**

**Never been so vulnerable**

**Baby I'll make you comfortable**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)**

**Baby I'm counting in you (oh)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5**

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**So remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**Yeah you gotta go easy on me.**

The rest of the dancers came on for one last number.

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh) [x4]**

**Hey yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**When everyday feels like the other**

**And everywhere looks just the same**

**When every dream seems like forever**

**And you're a face without a name**

**Maybe now is our best chance**

**To finally get it right**

**Cause if the world is an apple**

**Then it's time to take a bite**

**Someday it'll come together **

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know, we can turn it up all the way**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**Why wait, why wait, why wait?**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Yeah, yeah**

**We all have times**

**Time we wonder**

**Will the spotlight shine on me?**

**Don't let waves go and pull us under**

**We'll miss the opportunity**

**Don't look down or look back**

**It's not that far to go**

**Cause if we never trap it **

**We will never really know**

**Someday it'll come together **

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know, we can turn it up all the way**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**Why wait, why wait, why wait?**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Oh, no**

**I don't have all the answers**

**If there is one thing**

**I know for sure**

**One is good**

**But four is better**

**It took some time to get here**

**But it's better late than never!**

**Someday it'll come together **

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know, we can turn it up all the way**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**Why wait, why wait, why wait?**

**Cause this is our someday**

**(Oh yeah)**

**Someday it'll come together **

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know, we can turn it up all the way**

**Cause this is our someday**

**Is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**Why wait, why wait, why wait?**

**Cause this is our someday**

After the show Shawna, Ryan, Jeannie, and Kendall were at the local park having a late night picnic. Shawna cuddled into Kendall and watched the sunset. Jeannie and Ryan watched the couple and smiled. Kendall walked Shawna home .

"So when do you leave" Kendall asked

" I leave the week before prom" Shawna said

"Same here" Kendall said sadly

"After hockey is done maybe we can have our own prom"

"Ya that would be nice"

Shawna kissed him and looked shocked

"Maybe are first kiss will be our last kiss" (2) Shawna said

Kendall nodded and left smiling that his girlfriend is the sweetest thing ever.

**AN 1: Ok the first song that they danced to was to was a mix of your love is my drug you can look it up on YouTube and Brian was the who lifts up his shirt imagine that**

**AN 2: I thought it would be cute**

**AN 3: This chapter was done in one day**

**AN 4: I own nothing but the characters besides Kendall and the plot**


	5. Nationals

Chapter 5

"Hey sweetie congrats" Shawna said smiling

"Thanks we couldn't do it without you" Kendall said while hugging her and grabbing his trombone

"What are we celebrating" Alex asked

"Hockey team made it to nationals" Ryan said smiling

"Congrats you guys you so deserve it"

"We had a great coach to" James said while jumping on Kendall's back

"Ok class settle down I know we all are hyped up about the hockey team going to nationals and we all are very proud and when do you guys leave" Mrs. Lewis asked Kendall knowing he was the captain of the team .

"Not for two weeks" Kendall said smiling

"We all we wish you the best"

After band the group of friends went to their second period and when Kendall saw his locker it was all decorated with candy. Kendall looked at Shawna and Shawna had no idea what was going on.

"Surprise" Jeannie and Maleya yelled

"You guys did this" Shawna said

"Ya"

Two weeks later Shawna, Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Ryan and the rest of the team were in the airport waiting for their flight to California.

"Kendall you ok" Ryan asked

"No I never been on a plane before" Kendall said

"You serious" Shawna said

"Ya never flew in my life"

"Well today is your lucky day" Ryan said while pushing him towards the gate

The next day they got to the hotel and they sat through the rules. After the rules they went to their hotel rooms. Shawna got to hers and sighed that she gets her own room.

"Hey" Ryan said

"Hey so who are you rooming with" Shawna asked

"Carlos"

"Poor you"

"Ya poor me"

Shawna and Ryan left to find Kendall and the other guys. Ryan knocked on the door when the door opened Ryan and Shawna went in and found James beating on Kendall with a pillow.

"James get off" Kendall screamed

"Not till you admit I'm better than Logan" James said while hitting Kendall with a pillow

"James, quit beating Kendall with a pillow" Ryan said before getting hit with the pillow

"Guys we need to talk go get Logan and them" Shawna said

Kendall went to get Logan, Carlos, and Alex and brought them to the room. Shawna smiled and kissed Kendall.

"Ok you guys were here for one dream, that dream is to bring home a national title for the school, so what we do in are spare time needs to be handled in a responsible matter so between the six of us we have one- hundred and eight years of experience between us so for the next two weeks no pillow fights no fights, no trying to kill each other got it" (1) Shawna said

The five guys nodded. Shawna pulled Kendall into a hug.

"And after the final game we have the ballroom booked for are end of the season dance" Shawna said

"Who planned that" James asked

"I or we did" Shawna said while hugging Kendall

"When" Alex asked

"On the plane and at state"

At the final game the team was up 4-0. Shawna heard the final buzzer and screamed.

"We did it" Shawna said while answering her phone

"Congratulations" Jeannie and Maleya screamed

"Thank you" Kendall said into the phone

"Ya their national champions"

After the game the group when to Chuck E Cheese to celebrate their victory.

"No fair" Shawna screamed

"Nothing is fair when I win" Kendall said

Shawna playfully hit him and smiled and heard screaming from the other side of the place. Shawna ran and saw Ryan and James playing a game. At the dance Shawna was waiting for Kendall. Ryan looked around and smiled at her

"Hey congrats on making the goal" Shawna said to Kendall

"Thanks" Kendall said

"Shall we dance"

"We shall"

They got to the dance floor and smiled

**Take my hand**

**Take a breath**

**Pull me close**

**And take one step**

**Keep your eyes**

**Locked on mine**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)**

**That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)**

**To keep dancing **

**Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Take my hand**

**I'll take the lead**

**And every turn **

**Will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid**

**Afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Oh,**

**No mountain's too high**

**And no ocean's too wide**

**Cause together or not**

**Our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe **

**That we were meant to be,**

**Yeah,**

**It's like catching lightning **

**The chances of finding someone **

**Like you (Like you)**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way**

**We (way we do) do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance? **

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

Shawna looked Kendall in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Who knew are first dance would be are last dance" Kendall said (1)

"Ya" Shawna said softly

Through out the night Shawna, Kendall, Logan, James, and the rest of the seniors enjoyed that the fact this might be their last dance together. Knowing Shawna and Kendall they have their dance performance.

**AN 1: That line was from when Kendall and Jo in Big Time Concert said that their first kiss was going to be their last **

**AN 2: Do not ask why I use Can I Have This Dance as my slow dance song**

**AN 3: As I said before I own only the plot Shawna, Ryan, and Alex those are the only things I own **


	6. The Day After

Chapter 6

Once the team got back to school they were swarmed with congrats. They were also surprised with a surprised with a assembly.

"Ok so this assembly is to congratulate are now nationally recognized hockey team come up here you guys" the principal said

The hockey team went up their as Shawna started videotaping it.

"We as a school watched you guys grow from little freshman, to now seniors and through injuries we know your team captain Kendall broke his foot and, Ryan was out with a sprained wrist we are all so proud of you anything you guys would like to say, I know your team captain would like to say something" the principal said while handing the microphone to Kendall. Kendall turned red and sighed

"We couldn't have done it without the help of you guys the fans and are loyal fans were the ones that definitely the ones that contributed to us placing first in state and us winning nationals we had an amazing team manager to she kept us in line Shawna come here you deserve this to you were the one who kept us in line so we wouldn't fight at nationals" Kendall said

Shawna handed the camera to Jeannie and walked over to him. After the assembly Shawna and the group walked to band and smiled and saw cards all over their band locker.

"Well half the national champions are in this class" the teacher said

Everyone gave the team another round of applause. When Kendall and Shawna went dance everyone congratulated them

"Hey Kendall good job I knew you guys would do it" Maleya said while hugging him

"Ya we watched it and you guys did amazing" Jared said

Shawna and Brian went into jazz and heard screams. Shawna jumped into Kendall's arms.

"Congrats Kendall you guys did it" Kathryn said

"Ya you rocked" Nathan said

"Ok class were going to do a quick warm up and then work on your dance, Kendall, Shawna you guys are back" Sara screamed

"Ya we just got in last night and went to school" Shawna said while putting on her jazz shoes on

Everyone smiled and worked on the dance. After jazz Shawna and Kendall went to hip hop and sat down.

"What are you thinking" Kendall said

"We got offered to dance in a pep assembly do you want to do, Brian and them said yes" Shawna said

"What dance"

"Your love is your drug, and we are who we are, and peacock mix"

"That's perfect and what about are duo for bleeding love"

"Perfect"

Shawna saw Brian and them and started practicing. At the pep assembly the eight were scared.

"Kendall don't worry" Jeannie said while hugging

"Ya so what if the team sees you, you were their captain so you shouldn't think of what others think of you" Shawna said

"Your right so what if they see me I'm just another kid that dances" Kendall said

"That's the Kendall we know and love" Brian said

"Now these seniors are really special they preserved through the odds won a national title give it up for them"

Shawna and the group got ready. Kendall took a deep breath knowing he was going to be dead after this. After the assembly Shawna waited for Kendall outside so the two of them can go hang out before their competion this weekend.

"Hey Kendall you did really good" Ethan said

"Thanks" Kendall said while grabbing his stuff

"So you're a dancer and a hockey player"

"Ya since I was nine"

"Kendall come on we have to go" Shawna said while walking to his locker

"Sorry sweetie, see ya guys later"

Kendall dropped Shawna off so she can grab her stuff and went to the car. Kendall smiled as Shawna threw her stuff in the truck, At Kendall's house the four ate dinner and then went to the competion. The ride to the competion was quiet

"Kendall you ok" Katie asked

"Ya just scared" Kendall said

"Don't be Kendall, you were the hockey teams captain so why so scared " Shawna said

"Its one of are final competitions" Kendall said while parking

"Kendall its alright we can take dance classes at the college" Shawna said while grabbing her stuff

"Ya big brother she's right" Katie said

Kendall smiled at the two girls and took them to the hotel. Shawna met up with Jeannie and Maleya. Katie went to meet up with her friends Carrie and Melissa. Kendall stood their thinking about how much the two girls mean to him


	7. Competetion

Chapter 7

Shawna stood waiting for Kendall to go on with their lyrical duo.

"Hey, ready to show them what we got" Shawna said

"Yes I am" Kendall said

The two went on stage and took a breath and smiled.

**ohh ohhh heyyy**

**closed off from love I didn't need the pain**

**once or twice was enough**

**and it was all in vain**

**time starts to pass before you know it your frozen**

**ooh**

**but something happened for the very first time with you**

**my heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**and everyones looking round thinkin i'm going crazy**

**ooh**

**but i dont care what they say, i'm in love with you,**

**they tried to pull me away,**

**but they dont know the truth,**

**my hearts crippled by the vein that i keep on closing**

**you cut me open and i**

**keep bleeding, i keep keep bleeding love, i keep bleeding, i keep keep bleeding love,**

**keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love,**

**you cut me open**

**ooh**

**trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**

**their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**

**yet i know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

**heeyey oh **

**but nothings greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**

**and in this world of lonliness i see your face**

**yet everyone around me thinks that i'm going crazy**

**babay baby**

**but i dont care what they say im in love with you**

**they tried to pull me away**

**but they dont know the truth**

**my hearts crippled by the vein that i keep on closing**

**you cut me open and i**

**keep bleeding, i keep keep bleeding love, i keep bleeding, i keep keep bleeding love,**

**keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love,**

**you cut me open**

**mmhm**

**and its draining out of me**

**oh they find it hard to believe**

**i'll be wearing these scars for everyone to seeee**

**i dont care what they say**

**i'm in love with you**

**they try to pull me away**

**but they don't know the truth**

**my hearts crippled by the vein that i keep on closing**

**ooh you cut me open and i**

**keep bleeding and i keep keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding**

**love, keep bleeding, keep keep bleedin love**

**oh you cut me open and i**

**keep bleeding, keep keep bleedin love, keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love**

**keep kep bleadin**

**oh you cut me open and i keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love.**

**haa **

After their duo Shawna went to change for lyrical and smiled at Jeannie.

"You guys are so cute" Jeannie said

"I know" Shawna said while getting ready

"Shawna I'm going to the same collage as you" Jeannie said smiling

"Really" Shawna said smiling

"Lyrical is up next" Maleya said

**It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame**

**No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name**

**It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down**

**No, it's not like anyof these, what I've found is**

**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**

**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**

**It seems so hard as, but only at first**

**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**

**Oh, oh**

**It's not so much in the words that you don't say**

**It's when you act in the distant, cold way**

**It's more in your eyes how you look at me**

**Like you no longer care for what I see**

**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**

**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**

**It seems so hard as, but only at first**

**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**

**You had to go and show me just how good, your love could be**

**Then you threw it all away**

**Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain**

**So I'm asking baby, please stay.**

**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**

**never even feel the slice; you're so deep**

**It seems so hard as, but only at first**

**Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse.**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**The pain grows worse**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, oh**

**The pain grows worse**

**Oh, oh**

**The pains grows worse**

After lyrical they were glad that the first day of the competion was over. Shawna looked at Kendall and smiled.

"So who are you rooming with" Kendall asked

"Jeannie, you" Shawna said while opening the door

"Brian and Steve" Kendall moaned

"Ya those two don't get along, so what's tomorrow" Shawna asked

"Solo, Lyrical two both jazz and musical theater, and are hip hop you" Kendall said

"Solo, trio, lyrical number two, both jazz, musical theater, and hip hop, oh ya and my understudy routine for a jazz" Shawna said while putting her stuff in the closet

"Shawna I'm proud of you"

"Same here, Kendall, you have a lot to say you accomplished in one week. You made it to Nationals had to learn a pep assembly routine, and now this, I'm surprised your not tired like Ryan"

"Ya I slept in class" Kendall said

"Is that what I heard when you got yelled at" Shawna said while laughing

"Ya I got lucky the teacher knew" Kendall said

The next day Shawna and Jeannie were getting ready for their first jazz number

"So you ready to do this" Jeannie said while doing her hair

"Yes" Shawna said while smiling

"You two are happy, why" Maleya said

"Well the two best friends since birth are going to the same college" Shawna said

In the audience James, Logan, Carlos, Alex, and the rest of the hockey team were their to support their best friends. Shawna looked out into the crowd and smiled.

"What did you see" Jeannie said

"The whole hockey team is here" Shawna said smiling

"Really" Kendall said

"Look for yourself" Shawna said

Kendall looked out and smiled knowing that the team was their. Shawna and Jeannie smiled and went out on stage.

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**Verse 1**

**Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee**

**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee**

**I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating**

**Come on, baby, let me see**

**What you're hidin' underneath**

**Words up your sleeve **

**Such a tease**

**Wanna see the show, oh**

**In 3D, a movie**

**Heard it's beautiful, oh**

**Be the judge**

**And my girls gonna take a bow, oh**

**Pre-Chorus**

**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**

**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing**

**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**Chorus**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**

**Come on baby let me see**

**what you're hidin' underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**what you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**

**Come on baby let me see**

**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**Verse 2**

**Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk**

**brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss**

**need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot**

**Pre-Chorus**

**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**

**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing**

**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**Chorus**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**

**Come on baby let me see**

**whatchu hidin' underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**

**Come on baby let me see**

**Whatchu hidin' underneath**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**Oh my God no exaggeration**

**boy all this time was worth the waiting**

**I just shed a tear**

**I am so unprepared**

**You've got the finest architecture**

**End of the rainbow lookin' treasure**

**such a sight to see**

**And it's all for me**

**Chorus**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**

**Come on baby let me see**

**whatchu hidin' underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**

**Come on baby let me see**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock**

**Your peacock**

**Come on, baby, let me see**

**What you're hiding underneath!**

After that jazz Kendall went into the audience and sat behind James to watch Shawna, Jeannie, and Maleya's trio

"Hey good job" James said

"Thanks I have more to do so what are you guys doing here" Kendall said

"Came to see are team captain perform plus we wanted to hang out as a team" Alex said

"Ok now shut up their on" Kendall said

**Don't like waiting [x2]**

**Lets go right now!**

**Gotta' hit the ground**

**Dancing before the music**

**Slows down**

**What I'm sayin' [x2]**

**If there's something to fix**

**take it to another level,**

**This is the remix**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor**

**It can get a little crazy**

**When the kick hits the floor**

**Make a scene [x2]**

**Nobody can ignore**

**Don't knock it, til you rock it**

**We can't take it not more!**

**Bring the lights up!**

**Bust the doors down!**

**Dust yourself off,**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**DJ set it off!**

**Take it up a notch**

**All together now!**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**Break it down [x2]**

**I've got something to say**

**When you're dancin' whit me,**

**It's like we go MIA**

**Make a scene [x2]**

**Nobody can ignore**

**Don't knock it, til you rock it**

**We can't take it not more!**

**Bring the lights up!**

**Bust the doors down!**

**Dust yourself off,**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**DJ set it off!**

**Take it up a notch**

**All together now!**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,**

**You gotta change it up!**

**And if the days not right?**

**Just brush it off tonight!**

**Put on the attitude!**

**Your in my pocket mood**

**And when you've had enough,**

**Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!**

**Bring the lights up!**

**Bust the doors down!**

**Dust yourself off,**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up!**

**DJ set it off!**

**Take it up a notch**

**All together now!**

**Shake it up!**

**Shake it up**

Shawna ran and quickly changed for her jazz that she was an understudy in.

"Good luck" Maleya said

"Thanks" Shawna said while going backstage

**And everyday feels like the other**

**And everywhere looks just the same**

**When every dream seems like forever**

**And your a face without a name**

**Maybe now is our best chance**

**To finally get it right**

**Just look at the world as an apple**

**And it's time to take a bite**

**Someday it will come together**

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know we can turn it up all the way**

**(Cuz this is our someday)**

**Someday is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**What way what way what way**

**Cuz this is our someday**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (2x)**

**There are times, times we wonder**

**Will the spotlight shine on me**

**Don't let the waves go and pull us under**

**I missed the opportunity**

**Don't look down or look back**

**I'ts not that far to go**

**Cuz if we never trap it**

**We will never really know**

**Someday it will come together**

**Someday we will work it out**

**I know we can turn it up all the way**

**(Cuz this is our someday)**

**Someday is what we make it**

**Someday is right here and now**

**What way what way what way**

**Cuz this is our someday**

After that jazz Shawna went and sat next to Ryan to watch Kendall's solo

"Hey good job" Ryan said

"Thanks I don't get all the credit Kendall helped me threw all this" Shawna said

"Well what's next for you" Alex asked

"Uh solo, then lyrical" Shawna said

"So what are you guys planning to after?"

"Sleep"

"Isn't this Kendall's solo" Logan asked

"Ya it is" Shawna said

After the competition Shawna was talking to Maleya as Kendall snuck up behind her.

"Kendall don't do that" Shawna screamed

"Sorry the team want to hang out so whose going to take you home" Kendall asked

"Jeannie and I wanted to hang out so I guess her"

"I love you and congrats on tonight"


	8. Leaving

Chapter 7

The day at the mall was fun for the group. But the main reason they did this because they knew prom was around the corner. Kendall looked at Shawna sadly.

"We leave three days before prom don't we" Shawna said while sipping on her smoothie

"Ya but I think we can come since it's on a weekend right" Kendall said while biting on a fry

"Ya you're right hopefully we can"

"Shawna come on" Jeannie said

"Guys we have something to tell you" Shawna said sadly

"What is it" Ryan asked

"We won't be able to go to prom with you guys like we planned" Kendall said

"Why" Alex said

"Because we got early admission, Kendall got it because he has to start training with the team and what I planned on majoring in wants me to try out for the schools dance team" Shawna said

"Really" Madison said (1)

"Ya you should know you're my cousin you were the first to know, and you and your friends planned to try out for Americas Best Dance Crew, this summer anyway, which I will be coming to see you guys in" Shawna said

"Wait you guys were cousin's" Kendall said confused

"Ya I just ended up getting the short end of the family, and he looks more like his dad more than his mom" Shawna said

"Can we just enjoy this while we can" Ryan said

Shawna hugged her cousin and Kendall and nodded. After the mall Shawna went home with Madison and Kendall. Madison saw his cousin looking depressed in her room

"Hey what's up" Madison asked

"How do I tell Kendall I leave tomorrow" Shawna said

"I don't know" Madison said

"You should know though oh ya you haven't had a girlfriend yet ha-ha" Shawna said before being hit with a pillow

"Shut up or I'll tell Kendall you make out with a picture of him" Madison said

Shawna stuck her tongue out and smiled. Kendall was with Katie watching tv when Katie asked.

"So what are you thinking" Katie asked

"About how I'm going to tell Shawna I'm leaving" Kendall said

"Ya you're on your own"

Kendall hugged her and then went to Shawna's place. Shawna was working on her math homework when she heard her phone ring.

"Hey Kendall what's up" Shawna said

"Look outside" Kendall said

Shawna hung up and went out on her balcony and smiled.

"Kendall you are my loveable dork aren't you" Shawna said

"Yes and I need to talk to you about something" Kendall said while handing her the flowers

"Ya me to" Shawna said while going inside

"Ok what did you need to say" Kendall said while sitting on her bed

"I got early admission" Shawna said

"So did I" Kendall said

"When do you leave" Shawna asked oddly

"Tomorrow you" Kendall said

"Tomorrow all I need to pack is my bed" Shawna said

" So what now"

"Lets just enjoy this night together"

Shawna led Kendall downstairs where they saw Shawna's cousin Madison and her mom watching TV. Kendall smiled and went to pop a bag of popcorn.

"So what's he doing here" Madison asked

"Were enjoying are last night of freedom together" Shawna said while finding a movie

"What movie are we planning to watch" Kendall said

"By we you mean my cousin, you and I Finding Nemo" Shawna said while putting it in and sitting down

Later on in the night the three fell asleep. Kendall was sprawled across the couch, while Shawna was at his feet, and Madison was on the floor. The next morning was quite a sad morning for the two of them. Shawna was cleaning out her locker when Ryan and Jeannie came and gave her something.

"hey we will miss you and Kendall, so we made you guys friendship bracelets" Jeannie said

"When do you guys leave" Ryan asked

"Kendall is at home still packing, and I leave right after lunch so does my cousin because were taking him to"

After lunch Shawna was walking around humming a song.

**guess I should've known better,**

**to believe that my luck could change, Oh.**

**I let my heart and forever**

**Finally learned each other's names.**

**I tell myself, "this time it's different."**

**No goodbyes, cause I can't bear**

**to say it.**

**"I'd never survive the one that's coming",**

**If I stay, Oh no!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**I really wish I could blame you, **

**But I know that it's no one's fault. **

**(no one's fault)**

**A Cinderella with no shoe, **

**And a prince that doesn't know **

**he's lost.**

**This emptiness feels so familiar**

**Each goodbye, just the same old song**

**But this time I will not surrender!**

**'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**Ooh, I've got to let it go.**

**Start protecting my heart and soul.**

**Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.**

**Not again!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)**

**Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!**

**(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.**

**(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..**

**Ooh..**

After school Shawna and Kendall looked at each other and sighed.

"This is it" Shawna said

"Ya it is we grew up here and now" Kendall said sadly

Madison and Katie looked at each other hoping they will be ok.

**AN1: Ok so if you were wondering who Madison is look up the dance crew Iconic Boyz they are truly talented 10-14 year old. I love them so much you'll be seeing more of the members added later into the story and they are on Americas best dance crew so ya**

**AN2: I own nothing but Shawna, Madison and the plot**


	9. The Next Day

Chapter 9

The next day at school the school band was quiet and knew they were missing someone.

"Hey were is Shawna and Kendall" Alex asked

"They are in Missouri for school now" Ryan said while grabbing his trumpet

"They are it wasn't that soon they were leaving" Paulina said

"Ya they told us right after the competition"

At the college Shawna was in her English class when she got a text Madison saying,

"Hey school really misses you and Kendall no one is the same without you and we miss you I miss you even more and now I can't come and visit you guys and so ya we will miss you and if you give us the new address I can pass it on to the guys who want to write you guys well I love you and miss you"

Shawna looked at her phone and sighed. Kendall was at the ice rink with the team and sighed.

"What's up Kendall" one of the team members said

"I guess I'm home sick that's all" Kendall said

"Oh ya you came from out of state and its sad leaving home"

"Ya all of my friends to"

At lunch Madison was sitting with Ryan, Alex, Logan, Trevor, Jeannie, and James knowing his cousin would want him to be happy

"You really miss her don't you" Ryan asked

"Ya we always hung out on the weekends so doing something new is going to be hard" Madison said

"You always have us" Nick said while sitting down

"Nick when did you guys transfer here" Madison said shock

"Uh Friday you just didn't pay attention in history" Vinny said

"Well sorry I was sad my cousin was leaving, now let me introduce my friends, this is Logan, Alex, Ryan, Trevor, Jeannie and James, guys these are my best friends from my old school they go to dance with now" Madison said while finally smiling

After classes were done Shawna was in her dorm room when she saw her roommate Jasmyn came in

"Hey so what are you planning on doing tonight" she asked

"Maybe going to hang out with my boyfriend and stuff" Shawna said while replying to a text from James

"Oh have fun"

At dance Maleya saw their was something missing to the group of friends. She saw Ryan but didn't see Shawna or Kendall

"Hey were is Shawna and Kendall" she asked

"They are off in college" Ryan said

"And then were is Madison doesn't he always come with you"

"Ya hes with his friends which should be coming"

Madison, Nick, and Vinny came in with four other friends.

"Hey Ryan" Madison said while putting his stuff down

"Hey who are your other friends" Ryan asked confused

"This is Jason and Mikey they look like twins but they aren't this is Thomas and Lewis and you already know the others, I met them at my old dance studio" Madison said while smiling

"Wow your cute" Maleya said to Nick

"Thanks" Nick said while going to class

Ryan looked at Madison and smiled knowing Maleya is hitting on his friend. At the college Kendall and Shawna were in the lobby on their laptops.

"So Madison texted me earlier everyone misses us" Shawna said while typing up something

"Really Katie called me" Kendall said before taking a sip of his coffee

Shawna sighed and then went back to her dorm and logged on to skype with Madison

**AN1: Now you know all the iconic boyz **

**AN2: Next chapter will; be the conversation**

**AN3: Double update and maybe a triple if I get it done tonight**


	10. Convo

Chapter 10

**Hey - Madison**

hey I miss you guys so much

so do I but good news you know my friends from the old studio

ya

They transferred to school

Really

Ya lets see

**Hey Shawna- Nick**

Hey Nickoliclous

Hey

What everyone did have a crush on you

**Shawna is that you- Jason **

Yes Jason

We miss you

I know you guys do

**Hey Shawna –Vinny **

Hey guys Madison what are you doing

**I don't know were bored –Madison **

I still love you guys

**We know you do- Thomas **

Madison quit shaking your butt

**I got it- Mikey **

Wow you guys are wired but I still love you

**Ya we know you do – Mikey and Vinny **

Can someone control my crazy cousin!

**I'm trying-Mikey**

Well try harder

Shawna who are you talking to-Kendall asked

My cousin's friends while Madison is acting like a dork

**Whose he- Jason**

My boyfriend

**Hi-Jason and Thomas **

Kendall these were my friends before I moved here

**Oh- Kendall **

Mikey how did you get a black eye

**Uh your cousin was going crazy and accidentally hit me-Mikey **

Guys did you give him sugar

**Uh maybe- Nick **

Guys you know he doesn't do well with it he goes crazy one minute then bam he's like this

**What do we do to calm him down- Vinny**

I don't know he's only done this when I'm not around now who got hurt

**Me- Nick **

**What did he do- Kendall **

Call Logan and see what he says

**What's his number- Nick **

It's in his phone

Ok he said we just wait but how long we don't know

I'll stay on with you guys till he calms down

Ok Mikey is sitting on him and its sort of working

Sort of

Ok its working

Good because I have to go soon because boyfriend over here is wanting to go somewhere

**Ok we'll call if we need anything- Vinny **

Shawna logged off and smiled at Kendall. Kendall smiled and kissed her

"You ready for the best time of your life" Kendall said

"Yes I am" Shawna said

Kendall lead her out of her room and smiled.

AN1: There is the convo

AN2: Next chapter will be the date


End file.
